


Uncle's back home

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Fíli, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Baby Kíli, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years passed since Thorin Oakenshield took the title of King of Durin's folk. His people, scattered by Smaug the Dragon, is gathering and prospering in the Blue Mountains.<br/>Departed soon after the birth of his second nephew in order to fix an iussue in his kingdom, Thorin finally came home, after two years.<br/>Waiting for him, his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle's back home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lo zio è tornato a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764281) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego). 



Two soldiers of the escort opened the hidden doors and Thorin crossed the old entrance of the Blue Mountains. The warmth and safety of the great stone halls welcomed him.

_Home._

But Thorin was not at home. In his mind burned the memories of Erebor: he would never forget the beauty of its halls and the wealth in its rocks. Neither he would forget the dragon fire, nor the suffocating smoke and the smell of sulfur that had plagued the halls of _his_ mountain.

The corridors of the Blue Mountains were bare and simple in comparison, even though they were older. He walked with heavy steps and shoulders slumped, two years had passed since the last time he had set foot there and in those years he had not yet found a way to reclaim Erebor. The guards greeted him with a respectful nod while he exceeded them, and the few common Dwarf he met bowed as he passed. Soon the news of the return of the King would spread across the mountain.

Thorin dismissed his escort and walked through the door of his room. He took off his burden, armor and weapons. One thing was certain: his sister would never forgive him if he wouldn't go to her _now_.

 

 

 

***

 

Dís opened the door of her home with a smile and hugged him, holding him in a vise as strong as the one with which he crushed her.

"Welcome back" whispered her with a smile, looking amused, but Thorin noticed dark shadows under her eyes.

Thorin arched an eyebrow, "Are you sick?" he asked worried.

Dís lifted a corner of her mouth in half a smile and shook her head: "Kili was just asleep and I really struggled to put him to bed."

"Kíli ..." murmured Thorin, and he remembered that baby red and screaming that he had seen shortly before leaving for that long journey. Two years were plenty for a child like Kili. He had to be already able to walk.

A sting shook his heart at the thought that, in those two years, he had lost the baby's first words and first steps. His nephews were the only thing that allowed him to endure that forced exile. One day, for them, he would take up that mountain from the clutches of the Dragon and Fíli and Kíli would have so much gold it would envy even Durin.

He straightened his shoulders. "Can I see them?" he asked.

His sister's face broke into a smile, but her hands were on her hips, fists clenched.

"Woe if they wake up," she said.

Thorin restrained a laughter and assumed the most serious and grim expression he was capable of. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Dís relaxed her posture and Thorin passed over her. His sister’s steps followed him, behind him.

The door didn’t creak when he opened it. His nephews' room was large, occupied by two solid wooden beds, placed sideways with respect to the door. Shelves carved into the stone were laden with wooden toys, soldiers and goats, and there was even a rag doll. At the bottom of the room, the thick blue curtains of the cabinets were closed. He reached the end of the farther bed. Fíli, his nephew, grew larger still. By now he must have arrived at his chest. He was sleeping on his back, his lips parted, one hand on his stomach and one foot dangling off the bed. The hair on the cheeks was still short, but had become thick and a nice light blonde.

Thorin went to the smallest’s bed. No longer Kíli looked like the screaming monster that just came out of his sister’s womb. A head of dark hair framed his face and hair patches on the cheeks were promising a nice black beard like Thorin’s.

He reached out to stroke his head, but his sister coughed quietly. Thorin turned his head: Dís's eyes narrowed so he put his hands behind his back and found himself smiling.

A smile like an _idiot_.

But how he could _not_ to be happy and proud of his nephews?

 

 

***

By that afternoon, he postponed all his King’s commitments and knocked his sister’s door. Dís opened, the frown disappeared and a smile lit up her face.

"Come on," she said, moving to let him in.

"Uncle?"

Fíli stared at him, his eyes uncertain, and stood up, leaving on the ground the wooden Dwarf warrior figurines. Little Kíli’s eye were wide open and as soon as Dís was near him, he went to hide behind her legs.

Thorin smiled and put his hands on his knees, crouching: "Hey, it's uncle" said with a soft voice. Fíli gave him a big smile, while Kíli looked first at him, then at Dís.

Fíli jumped in his arms and clung to the neck. "Welcome back, uncle!"

Thorin hugged him and Fíli pointed to his cheeks. "Look! Mom says that if this continues, I will soon start to braid the beard like the grown-ups!» His blue eyes sparkled with pride and Thorin ruffled his hair.

"You're right, you're really growing up".

Thorin turned towards Kíli, and held out his hand, "Come here, I won’t eat you," he said with a smile.

Kíli took a couple of steps forward. Thorin motioned him to come near, and, when the child was within range, he grabbed and hugged him. "Come and take uncle’s hug!"

Thorin sat down on the floor and watched his nephews. "So, do you have anything to tell me?"

Kíli was still watching him wide-eyed. Thorin smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Mom today cooked a mutton’s leg,"said Fíli, with a serious expression. The child nodded to himself and added. "She does it whenever there’s something to celebrate" Fíli smiled "so it means she cooked it for your return."

"Oh, and are there left overs for me?» he asked Fíli but glanced at Dís.

"No!" cried the child with a sly smirk "we ate everything, me and Kíli, right?"

Kíli was not paying attention to his brother because his gaze was fixed on one of the braids that framed Thorin’s face.

"Oh, this is why you're so grown-up!" said Thorin and his gaze went from Fíli to Kíli.

Kíli raised his hand and grabbed the braid, pulling it with all the strength he had.

"Ouch!"

Thorin tickled the back of Kíli’s hand and the child left the braid, hiding his hand under the chin with a little scream.

"Hey, Kíli, how much strength!" Thorin said to the child. And, for a moment, he was afraid that he could tear it!

Kíli smiled. "I _am_ strong" said, reproachfully, as if Thorin had doubted. He looked at his brother and pulled him by the arm.

"Shall we play?"

Thorin looked first Kíli, then Fíli, then hold them to him and stood up. Kíli exclaimed delightedly, but Fíli squirmed.

"Kíli, fight with me against this giant Dragon," he said, eyes bright.

Kíli grabbed again locks of his hair, pulling them.

Fíli slid down and Thorin, not to drop the nephews, crouched again.

Fíli slipped from under his arm, took a wooden sword and threw it towards Kíli. He grabbed a sword for himself and jumped on the back of Thorin.

"Let’s defend our home from the big Dragon!" he yelled.

"Dragon!" said Kíli, and, ignoring the wooden sword, clung to Thorin’s hair with all his weight. Thorin had to lower himself more, but roared, supporting the two children’s play.

"I'm a big red dragon and I won't be defeated so easily," he said hoarsely, getting on all fours while shaking his head.

He slipped the hair from Kíli’s grasp and grabbed him.

"Now I’ll eat you!" he roared and buried his face against the child’s belly, rubbing the nose against it. Kíli squirmed and half cried, half laughed for the tickling.

Fíli grabbed a lock of hair on Thorin’s nape and straddled his back, prodding him against his uncle bottom with his wooden sword. "I will protect my brother! Die, vile Dragon!"

Thorin arched his back and pretended a moan while Kíli took the opportunity to grab back Thorin’s braids and pulled. "Dragooon!"

Thorin fell to the ground with a thud and groaned, "Oh, no! You are too strong, I give up!" he growled. Fíli pressed his hands against his side and Thorin glanced down. The child smiled, with a mischievous look, and Kíli cried: "Go!"

Before Thorin could react, the fingers of Fíli moved against his flank and he laughed and bent to defend against those four little fast hands.

"Enough, _mercy_!" said Thorin. He grabbed his nephews and hugged them, his laughter mingled with that of children.

By that afternoon, he never thought of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so, if you see some phrasing that sound strange, let me know!
> 
> And I need to credit [this](http://ancalinar.deviantart.com/art/Five-minutes-later-427219329?q=gallery%3Aancalinar%2F43602631&qo=43) fan art because it inspired me to write this one shot ^^
> 
> Thanks for reanding, commenting or tumbling into this one shot!
> 
> kiaealterego


End file.
